


Fin...ou commencement?

by gladamoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladamoule/pseuds/gladamoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'était la fin de tout non? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait sa détresse? Un lourd soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un bruit de pas derrière lui." Petit extrait. Harry est seul au bord du lac, et quelqu'un le rejoint. Romance, même si il y a un peu d'hurt/comfort. Bonne lecture! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin...ou commencement?

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou à tous!  
> Bon, c'est la première fois que je poste ici, alors je sais pas trop comment ça marche. ^^ Pour ce qui me connaisse sur l'autre site, salut à tous, bisous! :)  
> Bonne lecture!

Il lève son regard émeraude vers le lac. Seul. Comme il l’avait toujours été. Avec ce sentiment de nostalgie et de profonde détresse qui le prenait à la gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous les autres riaient-ils ? Faisaient-ils la fête ? Comment pouvaient-ils s’amuser ? C’était la fin de tout non ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait sa détresse ? Un lourd soupir s’échappe de ses lèvres.  
Un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il ne relève pas la tête, son regard fasciné par la surface calme du lac. Une couleur bleu nuit, un instant de paix, ponctué par le bruissement du vent dans le feuillage. Le bruit d’un corps à ses côtés. Une ombre qu’il aperçoit du coin de l’œil, mais vers qui il n’ose pas tourner son regard. Un soupir semblable au sien résonne à côté de lui. Aussi chargé de tristesse, de peur. Aussi désespéré. Aussi meurtri, aussi réticent. Il le reconnait, sans même avoir besoin de le voir.  
Son regard émeraude se tourne lentement. Un éclat blond presque blanc l’attire. La courbe douce d’un cou, d’une joue, d’un nez. D’un visage sans masque. Il n’a pas besoin de plus. Son regard revient au lac.  
Aucun des deux ne parle. Le silence n’est pas pesant, juste calme. Toutes ses années de non-dits n’existent plus. Ils se comprennent. Chacun comprend la présence de l’autre, et aucun n’est surpris. C’est normal. Ils se connaissent. Ils se sont toujours connus.  
Aucun des deux n’ose dire ce que l’autre pense tout bas.  
A quoi bon ?  
Les deux pensées fusent, chargées du même ressentiment et du même sentiment de perte et de défaite. Un souffle plus violent. Ses cheveux volent derrière lui.  
Combien de temps sont-ils restés ici en silence ? Aucun des deux ne le sait. La nuit est tombée, la lune illumine doucement le lac. Féérique ? Non, magique. Deux sourires semblables apparaissent. Le moment est venu. Chacun se tourne lentement vers l’autre. Les regards s’accrochent. Vert sur gris. Le temps se suspend, puis repart lentement. Un chuchotement, parce qu’aucun des deux ne veut briser le moment :  
_ C’est la fin n’est-ce pas ?  
Une seconde voix. Tout aussi basse, tout aussi brisée :  
_ Je le crois bien en effet.  
Un nouveau silence. Vert sur gris. Emeraude sur orage. Un sourire au bord cassé. Ils avaient toujours été deux. Dès la première fois.  
_ Que comptes-tu faire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu n’y as pas plus pensé que moi.  
Le regard orage se détourne. Se plonge de nouveau dans le lac.  
_ Non. Ironique n’est-ce pas ? Les deux ennemis, seuls au bord d’un lac.  
_ Tandis que les autres vivent au loin, continua le brun quand la voix se tue.  
Un nouveau silence, plus long. De nouveau coupé.  
_ Penses-tu que nous vivons Malfoy ?  
_ Ton corps t’obéis. Tes poumons respirent. Ton cerveau pense. Ton cœur bat. Vis-tu ?  
_ Mon corps bouge, mais il est si lent, si laid, peut-on dire qu’il m’obéit ? Mes poumons fonctionnent, mais chaque inspiration est douloureuse. Peut-on dire qu’ils respirent ? Mon cerveau, toujours présent, mais à jamais absent. Peut-on dire qu’il pense ? Qu’il pensera un jour à autre chose qu’à rien ? Mon cœur bat, mais il est mort depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sens rien. Peut-on dire que je vis ?  
Un léger rire lui parvint, mais il n’avait rien de joyeux ou moqueur, juste résigné.  
_ Dis-moi, comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Les deux pires ennemis d’Hogwarts.  
_ Nous avons toujours été deux.  
_ Et nous ne le seront plus dans quelques heures. Tout prend fin ce soir. Ironique n’est-ce pas ? Nous devons être les seuls ce soir à ne pas profiter de la fête. Notre scolarité prend fin pourtant. Notre vie commence. Mais tu as raison, peut-on dire que l’on vit ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte avant d’à quel point cette école est importante pour moi. Elle a été tout, tout en étant rien. Et tout prend fin, toujours trop vite, et on ne se rend compte que trop tard. On ne se rend compte de ce que l’on perd que quand tout est fini. Potter, pourquoi sortir de cette école m’effraie plus que tout ?  
La question resta sans réponse. Le silence s’installe de nouveau. Le temps passe. Combien de temps sont-ils restés ici en silence ? Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne veulent pas savoir.  
Les yeux émeraude s’accrochent à la fine silhouette qui se lève. Un effleurement sur son épaule, léger. Des bruits de pas. Tout ce fini ici.  
Les yeux émeraude se retrouvent seuls devant le lac. L’orage est partit. L’émeraude se sent seule. Sentiment. Sentiment de quoi ? Panique. Une voix tourne en boucle. On ne se rend compte de ce que l’on perd que quand tout est fini. La panique. Toujours plus forte. On ne se rend compte de ce que l’on perd que quand tout est fini.  
Un corps se lève précipitamment. Il tangue. La nuit, seule à voir ce moment d’horrible angoisse, de peur terrible. Un bruissement dans le feuillage. Le chant soudain d’un oiseau, libre, clair. Vivant. Magnifique. Des yeux qui s’embuent. Une hésitation qui prend fin. Puis un corps qui court. Une course pour la vie. Une course désespérée.  
Le brun s’engouffre dans le hall, et continu de courir. Son regard ne s’arrête sur rien. Il ne fait attention à rien. On le regarde ? Qu’importe. Il doit le rattraper. On ne se rend compte de ce que l’on perd que quand tout est fini. Tout prend fin ce soir. Mais il ne peut pas. Ils ont toujours été deux.  
Il ouvre les grandes portes de la grande salle violemment. La musique assourdissante. Les corps qui se collent. Des émeraudes qui cherchent, sans porter attention aux regards. Vert sur gris. Emeraude sur orage. Il s’avance, on se pousse de son passage.  
Il se retrouve alors devant lui. Emeraude sur orage. Qui ne se lâchent pas. Puis une voix, rauque d’émotions brisées :  
_ Nous avons toujours été deux.  
_ Et nous ne le seront plus dans quelques heures, lui répond, continuant le même dialogue.  
L’émeraude s’assombrit légèrement.  
_ On ne se rend compte de ce que l’on perd que quand tout est fini. Le veux-tu ?  
Vert sur gris. Emeraude sur orage. Le masque se fissure, l’orage se brouille. Puis le masque tombe, et les larmes coulent silencieusement.  
_ Non…  
_ Non.  
Puis un même sourire. Malgré la peur, malgré les regards choqués ou dégoutés, malgré la suite, malgré la fin d’Hogwarts. Malgré tout cela, un espoir.  
Un même pas, un baiser ? L’émeraude et l’orage, le vert sur le gris, pour toujours. Ils ont toujours été deux, et ils se sont rendu compte tard de ce qu’ils pouvaient perdre.  
Tard, mais pas trop.

FIN


End file.
